The quality of TFT fabrication increases constantly. However, people make more demands on TFT devices to enhance their life quality. Monochrome display monitors no longer meet present image industry requirements. Further, the cathode-ray tube CRT has gradually been replaced by the flat panel display FPT as well as the expensive plasma panel display PPD in the color display monitor.
In order to improve upon the competition for liquid crystal display (LCD) products, the latest display panels, and in particular the thin-film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD), have been extensively researched The conventional TFT-LCD is used in large-area applications, and as a result, has the disadvantage of being subject to the delay phenomenon caused by influence of the resistor capacitor RC on the image display.
Moreover, the conventional methal wiring process uses an expensive physical vapor deposition method (PVD), and therefore, the manufacturing cost of the TFT-LCD is more expensive. Apart from this, the consequent thin film process such as etching and high-temperature tempering of the low resistance metal having high diffusion, such as Cu, is troublesome and causes component defects. The present invention can overcome the problem of the conventional technique.